


Voice

by Fleur_de_Jasmin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Jasmin/pseuds/Fleur_de_Jasmin
Summary: A mix up with voices leads to some unexpected events.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 98





	Voice

Adrien was walking back to class, after an akuma attack when he heard a voice from the storage room. 

"What am I gonna do? I am stuck in here," the voice said, voice filled with worry. 

It sounded a lot like his partner's voice, Ladybug. He liked listening to her voice, it is sweet and calming but he loved the person using the voice even more.

He approached the door and asked "Ladybug?"

"Chat Noir?" she asked rather than replied. She thinks he is Chat Noir. She is, of course, correct but he isn't Chat Noir at the moment.

Before he could reply, Alya rushed over and interrupted him.

"Hey Adrien, do you know where mari is?" she questioned, brows furrowed in worry

He wondered if Ladybug heard her. He hoped not, she didn't want them to reveal their identities and he respected her wishes.

"Uhh, no I don't know where she is," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

Alya raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. "Alright, I just thought she would be with you since you both disappeared at the same time. I should just call her" she told him, opening her phone, pressing Marinette's contact.

As she pressed it, a ringing came from the storage room. But isn't Ladybug in there?

"Marinette?" 

"Adrien?"


End file.
